prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 22, 2014 Main Event results
The July 22, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida on July 22, 2014. Summary The chaos that began at WWE Battleground, and spilled over onto Raw, continued on WWE Main Event on WWE Network. In the show's main event, The Real American Jack Swagger came face-to-face again with Russian juggernaut Rusev in a bout that ended in a disqualification. Fandango proved to be a formidable foe for Seth Rollins, almost scoring victory with two near pinfalls over Mr. Money in the Bank. But Rollins turned the tables by slamming the dancing Superstar spine first into the turnbuckle followed up by a crushing Curb Stomp for the win. With Jimmy Uso and Curtis Axel watching from ringside, Jey Uso tangled with Ryback in singles action. Despite the distinct size difference between the two Superstars, and a vicious Spinebuster from Ryback, Jey looked poised to score a win with a Samoan Drop. But after a distraction from Axel on the apron, The Big Guy ended things with a devastating Meathook Clothesline. In tag team action, Titus O’Neil begrudgingly paired up with Heath Slater to take on Big E & Kofi Kingston. Things got underway with O’Neil tossing Kofi about the ring with relative ease. Next, Slater entered the fray to inflict more punishment. But when O’Neil and Slater argued in their corner, Big E tagged in to unload on both of his opponents. To put an end to the bout, Kofi delivered some high-flying offensive from the tope rope and Big E then stacked up the bodies and pinned them both. After a smash-mouth start to the WWE Battleground rematch, Jack Swagger sent Rusev soaring from the ring, exacerbating his injured ankle and eliciting "USA" chants from the crowd. But Rusev would not stay down for long and surged back, delivering pain and suffering to the former World Heavyweight Champion. Swagger regained the momentum and locked the Russian in The Patriot Lock but Rusev managed to reach the ropes, forcing the official to break the painful hold. When the action spilled outside the ring, Rusev jabbed Swagger in the gut with the Russian flag pole, causing the bout to end in a disqualification. Afterward, Rusev went to inflict more pain with the flag, but Colter grabbed it out of his hands. Lana then regained control of the Russian colors. As WWE Main Event came to a close, both Superstars held their countries' flags high. Swagger won this battle by disqualification, but the war is certainly not over. Results ; ; *Seth Rollins defeated Fandango (3:15) *Ryback (w/ Curtis Axel) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) (4:45) *Big E & Kofi Kingston (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Titus O'Neil & Heath Slater (3:25) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by Disqualification (8:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-22-14 Main Event 1.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 2.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 3.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 4.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 5.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 6.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 7.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 8.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 9.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 10.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 11.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 12.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 13.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 14.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 15.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 16.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 17.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 18.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 19.jpg 7-22-14 Main Event 20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #95 results * main Event #95 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events